Because of you
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Cherry and her four-year-old sister Maggie are abused by their father after their Mother's suicide. Marica and her family leave identical twin sisters Josephine and Jackie in her care. Cherry takes them to the Dx where she see's that "doll" Sodapop Curtis. She never meant to fall in love. Surely the Twins didn't either. Can she find closure and a safe place for Maggie in the gang?
1. Chapter 1

"Cherry Maggie get in here!"

Cherry jumped at the screeching sound of his voice. He was always angry but after everything that happened he got much worse. She looked to where Maggie was playing on the bedroom floor. Well, she was, now she was looking up at her with wide eyes. Even at four years old she knew the danger of that voice. She picked up Maggie holding her close.

"Let's go Maggie so daddy doesn't get upset."

Who was she kidding? He was always upset. Currently more with her than anyone else. Though he stayed rather upset with her mother as well. She walked down their long staircase each creak giving her goosebumps. Almost as though she expected him to come out at any second. Glory she shouldn't be living like this. Maggie and her mother shouldn't be living like this. Why couldn't he at least act decent like he always told her too? She hesitantly walked into the kitchen.

Her mom was in front of the stove with a frazzled expression on her face. It was quickly replaced with some form of a smile upon seeing them. Forced smile perhaps. She didn't see her dad anywhere. But the feeling crept into her mind he was here in their large house somewhere. Frighteningly he belonged here. In her very own family. There wasn't a single thing she could do about it.

"Where's dad?"

"He's freshening up in the shower a bit."

Relief filled her heart but only for now. He would be back and by the sound of his tone, he was in a horrible mood. She looked at the stove filled with pots of food cooking.

"What are you making?" She asked setting Maggie down to play.

Doing so made her nervous but for now, it should be okay. She would never forget the time her dad had nearly kicked Maggie after almost tripping over her. Cherry had taken the blame as she was the one who set her on the floor, to begin with. He may have hit her but at least he hadn't laid a finger on Maggie. That was the most important thing. Protecting Maggie as much as she could from their own father. It wasn't ideal but what in her life had ever been?

"What are you making?" She asked her mom in an attempt to make conversation."

"Baked Chicken, mashed potatoes, fried okra and Mac n Cheese."

"Dad's favorites."

"Yes, she said smiling. He's been upset with me lately. I know he's had a hard day at work so this will cheer him up."

Cherry loved her mother but she just couldn't understand her. Why put up with that awful treatment? Why stay with a husband who treated her badly. No one knew but if they did then they would surely say he treated her awfully bad. If not for herself couldn't she try to protect her kids? If Cherry was a mom she would do that for her children. As any sensible parent ought to. Cherry never said she deserved to be put first in anyone's life. Regardless Maggie certainly did.

Footsteps could be heard thumping down the staircase. These were sounds that always terrified Cherry. Instinctively Cherry picked Maggie up off the floor. Her father walked into the room a sour look on his face. It seemed to intensify when he gazed at her.

"Cherry Maggie is a big girl. Stop carrying her all the time. She needs to walk."

"Okay," Cherry said slowly putting Maggie on her little feet.

Her father had never abused her mother nor Maggie. He saved that all for Cherry. There was still that fear deep inside her he would turn on them. He was verbally abusive to her mother. His words seemed to cut her like a knife every time he spoke to her negatively. Cherry could take some rough talk. For it was nothing compared to him actually hitting her. It was little things he would do. Grabbing and pushing her. It was still abuse, no matter how you looked at it. Not the way a man should ever treat his daughter. No matter how angry he'd gotten over what she'd done.

"Andrea hurry and get dinner on the table I'm hungry. Girls sit down so we can have dinner as a family."

"Mom I can help." Cherry offered.

"That's a great idea!" Her dad said making her jump.

"Andrea you worked so hard to prepare this dinner you really should be relaxing. Come sit down and let Cherry serve us."

"It's alright I don't mind," Andrea said looking to her husband.

"Andrea come sit down. I said Cherry will do it."

Andrea nodded and scurried over to her seat at the table giving Cherry an apologetic look. She had nothing to apologize for. This was all her father's doing. If only she hadn't spied for the Socs. This wouldn't be happening. She would never have thought spying for the greasers would get her in so much trouble. She hadn't known her dad even knew what a Soc and a Greaser was. In hindsight maybe she should have anticipated that. After all, he was young once like she was.

She shouldn't have said anything. That action had turned her once loving father into a monster. It had almost seemed to have happened overnight. Her hands shook nervously as she prepared his plate. He wasn't a patient man so he needed to have his food first. She walked over and carefully laid the plate on the table in front of her father.

"Good Cherry now serve your mom and sister."

She did so a little less nervous now. As an afterthought, she prepared her own plate and sat down. Her mother and Maggie had started eating. Cherry watched her father as he hadn't taken a bite yet.

"What are you waiting for? That plate won't clean itself."

She quickly took a bite so not as to anger him further. Her father finally took a bite of his chicken. He paused and Cherry knew something was wrong.

"Damn it, Andrea, the food is cold!"

He stood up shoving the dishes into the floor and food went everywhere. Maggie let out a cry.

"Shut up!" Their father's voice boomed angrily.

Maggie knew when she was to be quiet even at her young age.

"Clean this shit up!" He yelled to Andrea.

He stood up from the table his chair screeching on the floor. He turned leaving the room and Cherry was stunned. Her father was never much of a curser. She looked at her mother as she stood to begin cleaning up the broken dishes and food covered floor.

"Mom?" She asked her carefully.

Andrea looked at her tears streaming down her face. Something in her eyes was different and Cherry noticed it. Ominously she felt an uneasy feeling about the whole situation.

"Cherry you best get Maggie to bed now."

"Ma it's only seven." She said.

She fluctuated between calling her mom and ma. If things were serious she'd say, mom. If she were trying to lighten the mood she referred to her as Ma. She hoped to lighten the mood and ensure her mother was alright.

"Do as I say Cherry."

"Mom are you okay."

"I have had enough Cherry. I can't do it any longer. Put Maggie to bed."

Cherry obeyed but she didn't want too. Something told her not to leave her. But she needed to get Maggie in her room.

"Why is daddy so mean?" Maggie wanted to know.

"I don't know Mags. But I promise it's okay." Cherry said as she opened the drawer to find Maggie something to sleep in.

Maggie normally had a bath before bed but when he was upset their father would get angry if he had to wait for access to the bathroom. After picking out a purple nightgown she undressed her sister and helped her into the nightgown.

"I don't wanna go to bed Cherry."

"I know sweetie but mommy wants you to go now. Just for tonight okay? You can stay up later tomorrow night."

"Okay," Maggie said reluctantly.

Cherry smiled tucking her under the covers.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

She shut the door to Maggie's room and sighed. Maggie knew the difference between a nap and going to bed for the night. She probably wondered why Cherry had mislead her by saying down for a nap. Once again the four-year-old seemed wise to her situation. It was a shame really. Cherry walked into her own room shutting the door. She and Maggie both had huge rooms. She shook her head at the thought. Why had she even told her parents what she'd done? Why was it a big deal?

Thinking back she never would have thought that would taint her father's personality forever. She had spied for the greasers because it was the right thing to do. Besides her parents, the greasers were the only ones who knew. Her friends and the other Soc's had no idea save Randy who wanted nothing to do with that way of life anymore. Her father was too embarrassed to tell anyone what she'd done. That was probably for the best. She still couldn't bring herself to regret what she'd done.

Bob was her boyfriend yes. His presence had left a whole in her life ever since he passed away. The fact remained he asked for it. He had caused a ton of trouble for all the greasers. Especially Ponyboy and Johnny. Pony being, just a fourteen-year-old. By some miracle, Johnny wasn't as injured as originally thought. He was able to walk after a few days though he was said to have a huge scar on his back. Pony was back in his older brother Darry's care. She may have spied for them but she still felt she owed the Curtis family an apology. As well as Johnny Cade.

She pondered it a moment longer before her thoughts returned to her mom. Standing up she decided to go look for her mother. She checked the kitchen first. Everything was cleaned up but her mother wasn't in there. She walked around the house careful not to run into her father if she could help it. After she had checked everywhere else she decided to check the attic. If she wasn't there then Cherry wouldn't know where to look for her. As she approached she could see the attic door was open. Why would her mother be there?

"Mom are you in here? Ma?"

She saw her mother hanging by a noose from the ceiling. An old stool on the ground."

Her stomach lurched as tears flooded from her eyes.

"MOM!"

Cherry stood at her mother's graveside. She was numb completely. This had to be an awful nightmare she would just wake up from. Maggie stood between her and their father. Why wasn't he holding her? She couldn't bring her arms to move. The preacher finished speaking and her eyes remained glued to the casket. The casket her mother was in. Why couldn't she just get out?

"Maggie say goodbye to your mother." Her father instructed.

He took her hand and led her closer to the casket. Why act like that now.

"Cherry."

She looked up to Marcia who hugged her tightly. She moved her shaking hand to Marcia's back. She looked behind Marcia to see her twin sisters Josephine and Jackie.

"Cherry I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." She said shakily.

Marcia moved aside and gestured to her little sisters to hug Cherry. She hugged them both just as she'd been hugging people all day. But at least she was familiar with these people.

"Thank you all for coming."

"Yes thank you." Her father said walking up to them holding Maggie.

They had no idea how her father had treated her in the past. Would it get better now? Her dad spoke a few words to them before turning to his daughter.

"Cherry visitors are coming to the house. Make sure everyone is taken care of."

Cherry simply nodded. It was something her mother usually did. Another sigh she was really and truly gone. Why was he having to do this? Her mother had only just passed away. Shouldn't someone be taking care of her? And would her father really care for Maggie the whole day? Cherry had looked in the mirror just the morning and not recognized herself. The smart, fiery, confident young woman didn't stare back at her. A young woman in deep pain did.

What sixteen year old needed to be without her mother? That was right though, she wasn't the only one. There were others and would continue to be for as long as the world continued. One such sixteen year old was Sodapop Curtis. Ponyboy's older brother. Pony was just fourteen. Maggie was only four. She'd barely remember her. Cherry moved from the hearse to her dad's car. She looked out the window to gaze at the scenery around her. Her mother would never gaze at it again.

When she arrived home she instantly began serving food and doing anything she could to make guests comfortable. She felt as though she was just going through the motions. Several people around her offered to take over and let her sit down. But she declined as she needed to be up doing something. If she didn't she would go insane. She couldn't believe her mom did it. Why she took her life. Chery had known something was off. She could have never fathomed it was something her mom was capable of doing. How could she live without her?

Maggie…..Maggie…Maggie. That was how she would do it. That was who she stayed for. Maggie needed her. She no longer had a mother but she was going to have a sister no matter what. Cherry didn't know but there were three people outside waiting to talk to her outside.

"Pony ya sure were welcome here. Said Cherry didn't exactly wanna talk to ya." Johnny said as he stared at the large house.

Beside him, Soda was also looking with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Never seen a Soc house this up close before." Soda commented.

"Look ya didn't have to come. I just couldn't not say anything. She must be so sad."

"I'm real sure she is." Soda said knowingly.

Indeed he, Pony, and Darry knew very well what that was like. They lost both their parents.

"Johnnycake ya sure ya don't need to sit down? I'll only be a second. Just wanted to tell Cherry I was sorry."

"Nah Pony I'm fine. I need to be gettin' use' to walking again. Rested for we got here.

Pony nodded before he looked at the house again. He was relieved Soda hadn't had to work today and Steve did. He thought Soda was going to fall over dead when he asked him to drive him to Cherry's house. Since the rumble things had calmed down briefly between Socs and Greasers. That didn't mean it was going to stay that way. It would be bad if they were caught in Soc territory without a vehicle. Darry couldn't know about this neither could Dally or anyone in the gang. He'd gotten Soda to agree and Johnny wanted to come as well. So here they were.

"Need us to go in with ya?" Soda asked.

Pony looked at the large house once again.

"Yeah, I do."

 **Would like to give credit to the creator of this plot ChillpillBerry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pony knocked on the door and a random person he didn't recognize answered.

"Yes?" She asked looking him over not seeming pleased with what she saw.

"I'm here to see Cherry."

"Okay come in." She said still looking at him uncertainty written all over her face.

The three boys walked in feeling extremely out of place. The house was filled with funeral attendees dressed in expensive outfits. The house looked even larger inside making it no easy feat to find Cherry.

"So how we gonna find her?" Johnny asked.

"Guess we just look around." Soda said eagerly.

"Ya sure we can just wonder round the house?" Johnny asked.

"Well what else we supposed to do? We could ask someone I guess." Pony suggested.

"Who knows if they'd tell us though? I say we just look around. Bound to find her one way or another."

They didn't really have many other options so they agreed. Meanwhile Cherry was up in her room relaxed only at the fact her father had left Maggie with her. She was tired of everyone telling her how sorry they were. They couldn't be as sorry as she was. It was easy to give her sympathy when they all still had their mothers. Well most of them. She was sixteen years old and without a mother. That was too young in her opinion. She knew for a fact Maggie being four years old, that she was too young to be without her mother. She kept thinking it as if it would somehow return her mother to them. If only that were so. She didn't believe in fairytales. She grew out of them long ago.

Maggie who'd been playing on the floor as if nothing in the world was now sleeping on her bed. Cherry felt fresh tears leave her eyes now. There was no reason to hold them back any longer. She'd tried to be strong for Maggie. To create an illusion that everything was fine. She was usually a bad actress, this time she'd felt she'd given the performance of a lifetime. She wished Marcia were here but her parents had elected not to come by the house after the service. The only one who even remotely understood her wasn't here. She wiped her tears as she heard her bedroom door squeak.

"Soda don't just go in."

Soda? She recognized the voice as well.

"Ponyboy?"

She was shocked as Pony, Soda and Johnny were standing in her doorway.

"Cherry." He greeted back.

"What are you three doing here?"

"I really wanted to come see how you was doing." Pony said honestly.

"So you came all the way here in soc territory to come to my house?"

Cherry was touched he'd done that for her. That Johnny had done that for her. That Soda who didn't know her was also here.

"Sounds dumb I know." Pony confessed.

"No I'm glad you came. All of you. I'm grateful."

"We are sorry. We know a little what its like." Soda said with a sad smile.

Something about it melted her heart. She was grateful to feel another emotion besides the pain and emptiness she currently felt in her chest.

"I'm sorry for your loss as well. "She said looking at Soda first then Pony.

"Don't be it was so long ago." Soda grinned.

"You never get over it though do you? I don't think you have. I don't think I will. I already know that."

"No but you get used to it. Move on as much as ya can. Try to smile and live how they would want ya too. Sort of." Soda said with a chuckle.

"Oh this is my little sister Maggie." She said gesturing to the sleeping child.

"She's just a kid." Pony said.

"A little thing." Johnny said sadly.

"Yeah she's four years old."

They were all quiet as they processed the information.

"Well we just wanted to stop by and offer condolences." Pony said.

"Thank you." She said gratefully hugging Ponyboy.

Then she in turn hugged both Johnny and Soda. Surprising them all. They'd all hugged her back after a moment's hesitation. Then they left. How strange three greasers had so sincerely offered their condolences to her. It hadn't seemed forced or expected as it had with the others.

"See ya."

Soda said with a smile as the three of them let themselves out. Some people were looking at them weirdly but otherwise it seemed to go well. They got into Soda's truck it headed back to the house.

"Darry still at work?" Pony asked.

"Nah actually he has a date."

"A date?!" Johnny and Pony said at once.

"Ya know how handsome girls think he is"

"Yeah but he don't usually date em"

"Apparently this girl is different. Seems like love is in the air lately.'

"Whatdya mean?" Johnny asked.

"Well Dal and Sylvia are back on again. Don't know how long that will last. Steve and Evie just keep getting closer and closer. Two-bit always seems to have a girl around."

Ponyboy wondered what it was like for Soda to see Steve with Evie. She was a little unlikable when you first met her. But all in all she was okay. She was also Sandy's best friend. Ever since she'd moved away pregnant with another man's kid Soda hadn't been the same. He was slowly moving on but Pony could still see the pain in his eyes. He had plenty of prospective dates but didn't seem interested in any of them. Pony had liked Sandy so it was still hard to believe what she'd done.

"Ya think anyone saw us in their territory?" Johnny asked looking out the window

"If they did they weren't in Cherry's house. Anyway we aren't walking so they can't get to us."

"I wouldn't wanna start trouble on the day of Cherry's mom's funeral." Johnny said sadly.

Soda couldn't get the look of pain on Cherry's face out of his mind. He had seen it on his brother's faces and his own face after their parents died. He wished he could stop the pain he knew she was feeling. And for Maggie who likely didn't understand what was happening. At least they still had their father. He'd make sure they were safe and taken care of.

The last of the funeral guests left leaving Cherry and Maggie with their father.

"Cherry where were you most of the afternoon?"

"Upstairs trying to get Maggie to sleep."

"Didn't I tell you to make sure the guests were alright? I didn't tell you to hide in your room all day."

"Some of the guests told me they would take care of it and that I could go rest and take care of Maggie."

"I don't care what they said. I told you to stay out there and serve the guests."

"They weren't here for a party dad."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"What did you say to me? You think I don't know what's happened today? My own wife's funeral?"

"I understand but they told me I had it. Someone had to look after Maggie"

"Well clean this mess up!"

He was loud but at least he was letting it go for now. Maggie clutched her favorite doll in her hand as she walked up to her sister.

"Where's mama?"

Cherry looked at her in shock. Of course at four she couldn't possibly understand everything. Cherry willed herself not to cry as she got down on her knees in front of her sister.

"Maggie honey mommy is in heaven. You know where went today?"

"Her funeral."

"Yes do you know what that means?"

Maggie shook her head.

"She's already in heaven. It was just us saying our last goodbyes. She is always watching over us though. Over you. She's going to take care of you."

"Where's heaven?"

"In the clouds."

"Can we go up there to see her in an airplane?"

"I wish we could. I really do. She wants us to be happy though and be good for her. She might visit you in your dreams."

Maggie reached her small hands up for Cherry to hold her.

"Now let's put you to bed."

"I don't wanna."

"I know sweetie but you have too. Dad will get mad if you aren't in bed."

The next morning wasn't a school day so Cherry was sent shopping at the grocery store with Maggie. Grocery shopping was the last thing she wanted to do. She'd rather lay in bed all day and cry. She'd only just buried her mother yesterday. But her dad had been insistent so here they were. Cherry had written a list of items she'd need to pick up. Maggie sat in the buggy though she'd wanted to walk. Fearing she wouldn't be able to keep up with her Cherry had said she could hold the grocery list.

"Woah you got a kid?"

Cherry was already stressed enough so she just glared Dallas Winston when he smirked at her along with Two-bit.

"Guys knock it off that's her little sister." Pony said in annoyance.

"Kid sister that young?" Dally said cocking his head.

"Maybe she will be a looker one day too." Two-bit said grinning.

"Guys lay off she just lost her mom a few days ago. Buried her yesterday."

"Man." Two-bit said shaking his head. Even Dally seemed to change his tone momentarily.

Maggie didn't say anything but began pointing at Two-bit and laughing.

"Hey kiddo am I funny?" Two-bit asked leaning his arm on the buggy.

He began playing peek a boo with her causing both Cherry and Pony to smile.

"Man if I let a little kid turn me soft like that." Dally said in distaste.

"You sure have a way with kids." Cherry said grinning

"I have a kid sister myself." Two-bit informed not looking away from her.

"Hey there." Pony said as Maggie looked at him.

"Hey." She said shyly as she hid her head in her arms.

"I'm Ponyboy what's your name?"

"Maggie she said". She said smiling.

"That's a real pretty name. I'm Two-bit and this here is Dally."

"Don't show her me she might be scared."

But as Maggie looked at him she didn't seem scared at all.

"I wanna see your necklace." She said pointing to the one Dally wore around his neck.

Pony and Two-bit didn't think they'd ever seen him take it off.

"Sweetie it's not nice to tell someone you want to see something that isn't yours. You could ask but I don't think he takes it off." Cherry told her gently.

She found herself sounding just like her mother. She'd have to be Maggie's mother now. But what sixteen year old was truly prepared to be a mother?

"It's alright she can see it." Dally said taking it off his head and handing it to her.

He wasn't sure why he did it. He had never let anyone touch it before. Maybe because like him she didn't have a mom any longer.

"Put it on me." Maggie said enthusiastically.

"Maggie." Cherry said in a gentle warning.

"Please put it on me." She corrected herself still eagerly looking at it.

"Honey I don't know if Dally wants anyone wearing it."

"It's alright she can." Dally said shrugging.

"Oh okay." Cherry said carefully placing it around Maggie's neck.

"So ya out this soon after the funeral?" Dally asked curiously as Maggie played with his necklace.

"Yeah we needed groceries. My dad is too….upset right now to go so I did."

"Ya always could get someone to do it fer ya." Two-bit said as though it was simple.

Like her dad would agree to that.

"Well I didn't want to trouble anyone."

"Pony here would do it fer ya no problem."

Cherry smiled at Pony.

"Where's Johnny and Soda?"

"Why you asking about Johnny?" Dally asked.

"Ya know Soda?" Two-bit asked.

"Most people know Soda. And he, Johnny, and Pony came to see me after the funeral. It was real nice of them." She smiled at Pony but his face paled.

"Wait you three went over to her house? On soc territory. You idiot does Darry know about this? Why would Johnny be over there? Ya should know better Soda should."

"We was in the truck so it was okay." Pony said rolling his eyes.

"Darry know?" Two-bit asked.

"No he don't." Pony said briskly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know saying it would cause problems."

Cherry felt horrible as she hadn't been thinking at all. Perhaps if she'd been in the right state of mind she might have.

"Ya don't just go to some soc's house like that. Ya could have been jumped. Ya should know that. Johnny especially."

"We were fine." Pony said dismissively. "No one saw us."

"He was just checking on me. They were checking on me and I would hate to get them in trouble. I'm sorry." Cherry said apologetically.

"It aint your fault. You got nothing to apologize for." Two-bit assured her.

"Cherry."

They turned to see Marcia who now had a deer in the headlights look on her face. Her sisters followed behind her curiously.

"They twins?" Two-bit asked looking at them in wonder.

"No their just identical genius." Dally said in annoyance.

"Hey Pony." Josephine said smiling at him.

"Hey Josephine." He said grinning.

Pony had never thought he could tell them apart. For some reason he had always felt a pull towards Josephine that he couldn't explain.

"Hey Marcia." Two-bit said nodding to her.

"Hey". She said back.

"Well will let the girls talk." Dally said shrugging.

"Maggie give Dally back his necklace."

Maggie pouted but gave it back.

"See ya kid." Dally said putting a hand on her head.

"See ya." Two-bit said waving at her then the girls.

"Bye." Pony said smiling.

"Cherry I'm surprised you're here so soon. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm doing okay."

"Cherry I hate to ask you this. Well my parents are making me. Josephine, Jackie can you take this list and pick up things for the house?"

They looked at her like she was crazy but did what they said.

"Marcia you don't usually do the shopping." Cherry said in confusion.

"Cherry I have to ask you something."

"Okay sure."

"I'm going on a trip with my parents. And they were wondering if you could watch the twins."

"They're not going with you?"

"No it's just a trip for the three of us"

"Listen Marcia I would love to help it's just I don't think my dad would want them in the house. He's been having difficulty since everything."

"No you don't have to do that. We won't be gone but for a few weeks. They can stay home. Just need you to maybe look out for them till we get back."

Marcia avoided looking her in the eyes.

"Marcia what's really going on?"

"Cherry just here me out before you judge me."

"Look Pony I aint mad at cha. But I don't understand why you would do something so stupid."

Pony was surprised Dally usually only reserved that tone for Johnny. Since they'd nearly died things had changed.

"Soda did it too."

"Yeah but I'm only a year older than Soda. And with Johnny it's different. Yer still a kid. I gotta make sure yer being smart about things."

"Dal we only wanted to offer condolences."

"Yeah couldn't ya have called on the phone or sent a card or something like that? Not actually go over there?"

"Two-bit help me out."

"Sorry kid I'm with Dal on this. There's better ways to go about stuff."

"Look how hard things are for her. And she's taking care of a kid sister who's barely more than a toddler."

They were quiet as they headed to the DX where Soda and Steve had gotten Johnny a job. Johnny finally had enough of living with abusive parents. They didn't care enough to tell anyone he was gone. When he decided to move to the Curtis household he wanted a job. From the looks of his face Dally would be having a word with them both.

 **Personal thank you to ChillPillBerry and Iconic Star Child for your lovely reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, Johnny."

Johnny was caught off guard when Jackie took the seat beside him. He normally sat alone in this class. He wasn't sure how he knew she was Jackie, only that he could tell them apart.

"Mind if I sit here?" Jackie continued.

"No sall yours."

Jackie told them thanks as she sat down beside him.

"I figure since this is a small class we wouldn't attract too much attention. Not that I'm ashamed of being seen with you or anything. But I think we both know why."

"Yeah, I get it."

"So you been friends with the other guys long?"

"Yeah since we were kids.".

"That's neat, I wish I was still friends with the same people. I just got Josephine and she's my twin so she don't count."

"Ya not friends with Cherry?"

"I am sort of. But she's Marcia's best friend so she's almost like a sister figure. Even more so now that she's keeping an eye on us till our family gets back."

"Sucks they didn't take you on the trip right?" He grinned.

"Yeah, it does. Josephine and I begged and begged butt they said we couldn't miss school. Strange considering Marcia is missing it. They are usually so upset if any of us miss a day."

Johnny wondered what it would be like to have parents who were strict for a reason. His parents just ignored him unless they were beating him.

"What?" Josephine asked.

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry I'm not talking too much am I?"

"Nah you're fine, better than talking to myself."

"I feel the same way. Can I ask something about you?"

"Yeah course."

Actually, Johnny was embarrassed as he didn't have much to tell her. Nothing he could know anyway.

"What are your family like? I feel like ya know mine. There not that interesting anyway."

"Mine aren't that interesting either. Just regular folks. Say I'm not too interesting to talk about. Let's talk more about you."

Johnny was shocked by how forward he could be when it came to avoiding talking about himself.

"Okay well, what would you like to know?"

"Anything you feel like telling."

"Well, my father is a doctor. You might think I would want to be one too. Close but I'm interested in everything else that's happening. I'd like to be a nurse."

"A nurse huh? That sounds pretty cool."

"What about you?"

"Honestly I don't know. I'd just like to get out of Tulsa and see everything."

"Sounds like a traveling job would be right for you then."

"Yeah maybe."

Johnny and Jackie caught sight of people looking at them funny. It could only be one of two reasons. Either they were a Soc and Greaser talking. Or there was the fact Johnny had killed someone. Most people had accepted it was an accident. The stigma of that still hung in the air. Jackie wanted Johnny to feel better so she decided to change topics.

"So Johnny you got a girlfriend?'

"No I don't," He said face heating up.

Jackie realized how her asking sounded but she wasn't deterred.

"Yeah, my dad would kill me if I had one. Probably Marcia too."

"Your folks strict?"

"Yeah, they are."

Johnny nodded slowly.

"So you thinking of being married one day?"

Johnny was unsure what to say once again.

"Sorry I don't mean to be blunt. I was just wondering. I think about being married one day and having a big wedding. No time soon of course."

"Iv never thought about it actually. I guess it would be nice."

"Yeah I think so too,"

Soda sang loudly to a song on the radio as he headed to the school to pick up Johnny and Pony. He promised to take them to the malt shop for milkshakes. He drove into the parking lot and found himself kind of missing the place a little. Though he wasn't really smart enough to be there anyway. He caught sight of red hair and recognized Cherry Valance walking across the parking lot.

Without thinking he threw up his hand. Seeing it she looked around quickly and no one noticing, she threw up her hand in return. She continued on to her car and he found himself watching her. Across the parking, lot Pony was just coming out when he bumped into someone. He looked up just in time to see all of Josephine's books falling to the floor and her papers flying everywhere.

"Trying to knock me down Ponyboy?" She joked.

"Sorry," he said reaching down and helping her pick up her papers.

Their hands touched as they reached for the same papers and they both blushed. Though she had a personality similar to that of her twin she also got shy really fast.

"Sorry," Pony blushed.

"No, it was my fault."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. His eyes were green and she had always loved that color. He noticed her eyes were brown like both her sisters. Pony cleared his throat standing up. What had he been doing just now? Josephine followed suit. Pony realized he still had her books and he sheepishly handed them to her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Josephine, Pony."

They turned to see Jackie and Johnny walking over to them. Cherry and Soda were both watching them with surprised looks. Seeing the four of them talk so freely made Cherry feel brave. She thought of how her mom was no longer alive and that confirmed it for her. She walked up to Sodas truck.

"Hey Soda."

"Hi Cherry."

He rolled down his window all the way down surprised she was coming over to talk to him.

"Picking up Pony and Johnny today?"

"Yeah, you taking Josephine and Jackie with you?"

"Yeah were going to head back to my house to check on Maggie."

"Isn't she with your dad?"

"No, he's gone back to work so I have her with a neighbor. I don't really like her being without me for too long."

"Hey, I can sort of get it. I don't have a sister but I have a little brother so I can see where you're coming from."

"Yeah, there is nothing like little siblings."

"So you said you're taking care of all them then right?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Your dad going to be home tonight."

"My relationship with him isn't the best. I don't think it would be a good idea to take Josephine and Jackie there."

"I'm sorry things are tough for ya now. It's only been a few days since you lost your mom and maybe it's just hard for him right now."

Cherry wanted to tell him that wasn't it. That this had been going on long before her death. But she didn't. No one could know. It was her own private secret. One she'd never told. One Maggie was still too young to tell properly.

"Hey guys," Pony said walking up to them.

"Hey Pony," Cherry greeted.

"Hey Soda," Josephine and Jackie said at the same time causing them all to giggle.

"Would you guys want to come back to our place and hang out? I heard you met the guys. After you get Maggie you could come by?"

Josephine and Jackie looked at Cherry hopefully. She was imagining what their parents would think if they knew their daughters were going to a Greaser's house. She pictured her mom's life over by a single incident. Then she thought of the twin's parents and sister, their situation. Their daughters going to a Greaser's house were the least of their worries.

"Alright will go if you guys want?"

"We would love too," Josephine said and Jackie nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then I'll give ya directions and will see ya then."

Pony couldn't wait to potentially get some alone time with Josephine. He wasn't thinking perverted. He was just really excited to be able to talk to her without interruption. For some reason, he was super shy around her. He didn't know why that was. At least he had the chance to potentially change that tonight. Johnny was also excited about getting to spend time with Jackie.

He had always been ashamed when anyone but the gang knew about him. For the first time in his entire life, he felt comfortable sharing it with someone else. He was shy about it yes. He'd rather tell her than he would anyone else that wasn't a member of the gang. Soda couldn't wait to get to know Cherry either. There was so much he wanted to learn about her. Hopefully, he'd get the opportunity tonight.

Jackie couldn't wait to speak with Johnny more. She wanted to know so much more about him. She was certain there was much more to him than meets the eye. Josephine was ready to redeem herself in front of Pony. She wanted to stop being so nervous and be someone he could talk to. She'd done fine speaking the other day. Now she just wanted to be able to keep a conversation with him. Maybe she wouldn't sound boring and uninteresting to him.

Cherry didn't know what she was doing as she looked ahead. Was taking herself, Marcia's kid sisters and her own very young sister to a greasers house a good idea? She needed to think more responsibly if she was going to be looking after those three. She pictured Soda's face and couldn't see him being dangerous. She couldn't even picture Dallas being dangerous with the other guys around.

Not when she imagined how he'd acted with Maggie the other day. That had surprised her to no end. She never thought he could be tender to anyone. Especially not a little child like Maggie. Cherry didn't expect this to actually happen but the thought of having some people there would be nice. People who would look out for her and the other girls. They all needed that. The twins had become friends with Pony and Johnny easily. She was surprised no one had said anything about it yet.

Then there was her and Soda. She couldn't deny how attractive he was to her. That didn't mean anything should or would happen. She had too much on her plate right now to even think about beginning a relationship. One with a Greaser no less. Her father was already angry with her for helping the Greasers. He would be irate if she began dating one. The twin's parents would kill them if they dated Greasers. They were already upset with Marcia for what she'd done as it was.

She thought of Bob's parents who had hugged her tightly and cried at his funeral. How would they feel about her dating the brother of one of the boys he'd attacked that night? Her parents had seemed happy about her dating Bob. Marcia's parents had been thrilled about her dating Randy. How would they all feel now? That wasn't to say she would ever date Soda. Or the twins would ever date Pony and Johnny. Marcia would return at some point and her secret would be revealed.

Then that opened a whole new can of worms. Her parents were too preoccupied with her to think of the twins and what they were doing. Cherry's dad was still dealing with everything that resulted from his wife's death. Cherry had this ominous feeling about her dad. She didn't feel safe and didn't think it was a safe place for Maggie. But where could they go? They couldn't leave. So she had to take care of Maggie. As far as she was concerned she was the only hope her little sister had. Keeping her safe was of the utmost importance.

"Cherry are we picking up Maggie first?"

Cherry frowned realizing Jackie was right. She'd forgotten to even go by and pick her up. Now she was slipping as well? Too much was on her mind. She wasn't being a good mother or sister by forgetting to pick her up. Jackie and Josephine could sense a lot was on her mind. They didn't know the full story and neither did their sister. They assumed Cherry was still dealing with the grief of losing her mom. This was probably magnified by the grief of losing Bob. They remembered how it had caused Randy to break up with Marcia. That had caused her pain as well.

Cherry pulled into the driveway and headed in to get Maggie.

"You think she's okay?" Josephine asked.

"She seems distracted," Jackie answered.

"I'm sure she misses her mom and Bob."

"Yes I'm sure but it seems like there's something else bothering her."

"You think it's us?"

"It can't be easy looking after us and Maggie. Though we really don't need much looking after."

"I don't think that's it. Maybe it's agreeing to go to the Curtis house."

"Probably but they all seem to dig okay."

"Yeah, I think so too."

Cherry walked out carrying Maggie in her arms.

"Maggie you remember the guys from the other day?"

"Ugh huh."

"We're going to their house. Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah, I like them."

Cherry was amused as she wasn't even sure if Maggie would remember who she was talking about. She seemed too. Cherry wondered if things would be better if everyone looked at the world the way Maggie did. She smiled as she reached the car. After getting her buckled in they stopped by her house quick enough to get some things for Maggie. Then they were on their way to the Curtis house.

Soda wasn't sure but he was excited to get Darry to meet all the girls. He didn't know how his older brother would feel about having Socs over. He would just have to be surprised when they showed up.

"Hey Soda ya told Darry yet?"

"Nah I figured he could just be surprised when he saw them."

"Ya sure that's a good idea?" Johnny asked.

"It will be fine. He don't even know Josephine and Jackie so I'm sure he won't jump to conclusions."

"No, but he knows Cherry."

"He's seen her but he don't know her."

"So he is going to do that tonight?"

"Yep when he meets everyone else including Maggie. I'm sure that will soften him up. Don't know if you know this but he's got a soft spot for kids. Especially little girls."

"Think they feel nervous about coming?" Johnny asked.

"They shouldn't feel too nervous. It is Greaser territory but they will be in the car so it should be safe."

"Yeah, Soc territory was safe in your truck."

"Exactly and imagine what it would be like if it wasn't. The girls are smart so they will come in the car."

"I feel sorry for Cherry having so much on her. Losing her boyfriend than her mom. Having to take care of her sister who's so young. "

"Your right that can't be easy. So I thought hanging out might be good for her. Take her mind off everything. Plus ya both seem to have taken a liking to Josephine and Jackie. Or they took a liking to you."

"They both seem real sweet. Josephine is shy but I like her," Pony said.

"I like Jackie too, well I like em both."

"The gang seemed to like Maggie pretty good too."

'She's a kid who wouldn't like her?"

"Hey, a lot of the gang ain't really around kids. Young kids especially. So either they had a change of heart or that Maggie is pretty special."

"She seems it," Pony said remembering when he'd first seen her.

His heart went out to her. Being so young and losing her mom. He wanted to do what he could to help Cherry with her. Johnny had also felt something for Maggie in the brief moment he'd seen her. He couldn't quite explain what it was. He'd sensed something with Cherry too. Something was going on he didn't know about. Whatever it was he hoped he found out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm very sorry about your mother Cherry. I imagine it's hard to be caring for your little sister," Darry said sympathetically.

"Thank you, it's not easy but I'm doing what I can."

Darry smiled as Maggie giggled up at Twobit.

"Hey kid what ya gon be when ya grow up?"

"Princess," Maggie said back sassily.

"Well, just who is gon listen to you princess?"

"You are!" She said pointing at him.

Indeed the little girl had won their hearts. They all observed and laughed at everything she did or said. Pony had taken Josephine up to him room to show her some of his books. He blushed when some of the guys had mentioned them going up to his room.

"These books are great Pony," She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks, I think you will enjoy them," he said sitting down beside her.

"This book about twins really seems interesting. It's not easy being a twin you know."

"Well I don't know that but it's not easy being the youngest."

Josephine giggled and he felt his heart flutter.

"Josephine?"

"Yeah Pony?"

"You have pretty eyes."

He cringed as he realized he'd said it.

"Thank you so, do you. I really love your eyes."

"Thanks."

"Pony I don't want to sound weird but you make me feel so important when we talk. I always feel like I'm just like my sister. And that Marcia is so much better than me. I am the youngest and I always feel like I'm in their shadows."

"I used to think that about myself and the gang. That's not true about you though. You're way different than they are. Even if Jackie's your twin. When were in the room your all I can see."

Pony's hand was close to her already and he moved it closer to put his hand on hers. He nearly pulled away but she grabbed his hand. She reached forward to kiss him.

"Sorry I just had to do it once. If that's all."

"Just one more time."

Downstairs Cherry observed the scene. Maggie had fallen asleep in Soda's lap. Jackie and Johnny hadn't left each other's side the entire time. The guys were clowning around. But they all had taken the time to talk to her and play with her. She needed this. Not the negativity of their father. That was just impossible. It was still nice to imagine Maggie growing up in this kind of environment.

"She's a good kid," Soda said smiling at Cherry.

"She is."

They'd left not long after that. Something about Soda calling Maggie a good kid had stuck with Cherry. They weren't hoods like everyone had thought. Josephine and Jackie were staying with Cherry at her house. They were on the floor asleep while Maggie was in her room. Cherry was getting a glass of water when he came in.

"Cherry what are they doing here?"

She knew her father was talking about Josephine and Jackie.

"They're staying here tonight."

"You didn't ask me."

"I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"Well, it is. You shouldn't even be babysitting them. They have their own family."

"Their parents asked and I couldn't tell them no."

"When you have no problem telling me no you little brat."

"Dad let's not do this tonight."

"You don't tell when we do or don't do something."

"You're going to wake them up."

"I can do what I want in my house. Go to bed!"

Cherry was happy to do just that and headed upstairs. She knew it could have been a lot worse. She was thankful Josephine and Jackie were here. She realized when they were present her dad couldn't be as brazen. She checked in her room first to find the twins fast asleep. She was glad of that. She then went to check on Maggie. When she walked into the room Maggie was standing up looking at her. Cherry feared she'd heard their father yelling.

"Cherry."

"What's wrong Maggie?"

"Nothing. I like Soda."

Cherry smiled.

"I like Soda too."

"And the others."

"Yeah, they're all very nice too."

"Can we go back there?"

"Maybe one day if they invite us again."

"Kay," Maggie said laying her head down.

Cherry carefully pulled the covers over her and kissed her goodnight. She was so thankful for her little sister in these moments.

The next day the girls headed to the DX after school. Cherry used the excuse for them to get drinks and snacks while letting Maggie use the bathroom. Really she just wanted to see Soda. When they walked in they noticed Soda and Steve behind the counter while Johnny and Pony chatted in front of it. They all looked and smiled as they entered. Maggie let go of Cherry's hand and rushed toward the counter.

"Hey there Maggiecakes!" Soda said happily picking her up.

"Maggiecakes?" Steve said smiling.

"Maggiecake Maggiecakes whichever you like. Like Johnnycake."

He grinned at Johnny before grinning at Cherry.

"Johnnycake I like it," Jackie said grinning at him.

Josephine and Pony chuckled as Soda gently sat Maggie on the ground.

"Cherry would ya come talk to me for a second?" Soda asked.

"Sure can you guys keep an eye on Maggie?"

"Of course," Josephine and Jackie answered together.

"So we both got nicknames having to do with cake," Johnny said bending down to her level.

Soda began stocking the shelves as Cherry walked beside him.

"What did you want to talk about Soda?"

"What ya said yesterday and just what I see. Ya gotta have your hands full with all this. Granted Jackie and Josephine are old enough and seem responsible. Ya still try to look after them. That and looking after Maggiecakes all while still dealing with losing your mom. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Your fine or ya have no choice but to be"

Cherry didn't answer as she watched Josephine play with Maggie's hair while Jackie showed her a small toy from up front. Johnny and Pony were also checking some of the toys out.

"I have no choice but to be really."

"We really want to help. Anytime you need someone to watch Maggie for ya or a place to stay let someone in the gang know. Darry said so himself. He's taken quite a liken to all of you but especially her."

"Thank you, Soda. Well, we really should get going."

"Come back whenever ya want."

"I sure will."

They left with their snacks including an extra candy bar Steve had given Maggie for free. Being in that DX gave Cherry more peace than being at home ever did. Soda had seemed like he understood her so much in that moment. If only he knew the truth about everything. When they arrived home Cherry got a call from Bob's parents asking her to come over. She wasn't sure what they could want. Knowing her father wouldn't be home she'd asked Jackie and Josephine to stay there and watch over Maggie while she went to see them.

As Cherry approached the Sheldon house she couldn't help to compare it to both the Curtis house and her own. Aside from the color and a few minor details her house and theirs were a lot alike. Both spacious and expensive looking. Which they both were. The Curtis house was a lot smaller and less attractive to the naked eye. It had something that the other two didn't have. For one Sodapop Curtis. She was falling for that boy and she couldn't stop herself. There was something else even more important it had. A happy hope full of laughter.

The inhabitants of that household loved each other and enjoyed being together. Her father had never been the warmest to his family. Though her mother loved them she was also full of fear and depression as Cherry now suspected. Bob was always searching for something more than the permissive nature of his parents. Then there was Maggie. Her father had never been paternal towards her either. Bob had never had much to do with her either. The gang all adored her. Cherry could tell.

Cherry walked up the long driveway and knocked on the door.

"Cherry hello come in," Bob's mother greeted her with a hug.

Both the Sheldon's were looking at her wish smiles. Despite that, she was sure they were still grieving Bob their only child. Cherry had thought she would be much the same. She had grieved hard for him. Sadly since her mom's passing, caring for all those kids, Soda and the gang, she hadn't even thought much about him. It almost made her ashamed to be standing in the presence of his parents. They most likely thought of him every day.

"Cherry we would like to extend our deepest sympathy to you and your family. I hope you will extend that to your father as well."

"Of course," Cherry said to Mr. Sheldon.

"We would have attended her wake and funeral but it was a little too soon after Bob," Mrs. Sheldon explained.

"It's alright I understand, thank you for your kind words."

Cherry sounded so alien to herself. This was how her father taught her to speak.

"You're very welcome. We asked you here for a reason. We finally got around to cleaning out Bob's room. There were some things we chose to keep. Others we gave away to his friends to remember him by. Especially Randy. We wanted you to have something too as you were his girlfriend. I know he didn't always behave properly but you stuck with him. I understand as a girl there isn't much he had that would be of any use to you. So we both discussed it and we have decided to give you his car."

The car he'd hunted down Pony and Johnny in. The car she and Marcia had ridden in that night. The last time she'd seen him. The car that meant so much to him.

"Oh no thank you but I just can't except this."

"Cherry you are the only one we would give this car too. We know how proud Bob was of it. At this point, it hurts us more to see it in our driveway knowing Bob won't be coming back to use it."

Cherry understood what Mr. Sheldon was saying but she still wasn't so sure.

"Dear we understand with Bob gone we won't be seeing you as much and we don't expect that from you. I heard that you were looking after the Browns youngest children while they take their older daughter on a trip. You're also looking after your little sister. You have a perfectly good car but I think the Mustang would offer you more room. Please accept it. It would mean the world to us."

So Cherry had excepted it. They had all cried together as she'd promised to take good care of it. The Sheldon's had followed her home to leave the car with her. She'd embraced them and they'd cried once more before they left. She didn't feel right excepting it but knew it was what they wanted. When she arrived back inside Josephine and Jackie were watching out the window.

"Is that Bob's Mustang?" Jackie wanted to know.

"Yes, it is they gave it to me."

"That was nice of them," Josephine smiled.

"It was, is Maggie asleep?"

"Yes we just put her down," Jackie answered.

Cherry looked out the window to see her father looking at the Mustang. An angry look on his face. Cherry had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Josephine Jackie please go upstairs with Maggie and shut the door."

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked.

"Do as I say."

"Will you be okay?" Josephine asked worriedly.

"Go."

They obeyed her and got up the stairs with the door shut just as Cherry's father came in the door.

"That Bob's car?"

"Yes, his parents asked me to take it."

"The car I got for you not good enough?"

"No that's not it. They offered and-"

"You don't take everything that's offered to you. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"They offered and I felt bad not to accept."

"They know you're responsible for killing their son? That you helped the people who killed him?"

"They don't blame me-"

" You murdered him!"

"No dad keep your voice down Maggie is sleeping."

"If that kid turns out to be half the disappointment you are-!"

He grabbed her arm forcibly.

"Josephine and Jackie are upstairs," She stuttered.

It was the only thing she could think of to get him to stop.

"Ah yes, the Browns can't even watch their own kids. You and your sister have been raised better than that haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Good now get to bed," he said letting go of her arm.

She scurried up the stairs deciding to hold her sore arm after she was out of his view. She stopped so not to worry Josephine and Jackie. When she opened the door they were looking at her with worried expressions. She looked at Maggie who thankfully was still sound asleep.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Josephine everything is fine. I was just worried but it's alright. Everyone get to bed now."

They nodded as they headed for her room. She took one last look at Maggie before following them.

"Pony ya like Josephine like really like her?"

"I guess."

"That's not a real answer kid. I know Johnny has a thing for her sister."

"I think you have a thing for Cherry."

Soda hadn't expected his little brother to call him out on it. Not since they'd talked last. He knew Pony and Johnny liked them as people. Now he was realizing they might like them as something more. He was starting to wonder that about Cherry. They heard Twobit laugh loudly at something on the television. The rest of the gang were engrossed in the television giving the brothers a chance to talk.

"So maybe I do. Now ya like Josephine or not?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good cause I like Cherry and I think Johnny likes Jackie."

"Yeah."

"Ya notice anything with Cherry and Maggie?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Cherry is so protective of her. Which I get. It's her kid sister who's so much younger. But most older siblings don't act that protective."

"Well she's just lost her mom so maybe that's it."

"Maybe, look Pony I ain't that smart. Stuff just don't come to me easy. It just doesn't feel right. Not anything with Cherry exactly. Why would Cherry have her with her all the time? Why wouldn't she be with their dad?"

"Maybe he has trouble relating to a little girl. Wouldn't be the first father."

"Why does Cherry never talk about him?"

"Maybe it reminds her of her mom? I don't know it seems kind of strange to me too now that ya mention it."

"I wanna ask her but I don't want to be strange by asking. Or make her mad."

"I don't think ya would make her mad. Maybe give her some time to see if she tells ya. If she don't then ask her."

"You're right kid brother ya dig okay," Soda said ruffling his hair.

The two brothers joined the rest of the gang in the living room. Pony couldn't focus because he was busy thinking about Josephine. No one had ever invaded his thoughts as much as she had. He liked her and she was a nice girl. That didn't mean she would want to date him. Heck, he didn't have anything to offer a Soc like her. Why would she want someone like him? The answer she wouldn't. That was just the sad truth of the matter.


	5. Chapter 5

Cherry was in the car windows rolled down while she waited for Josephine and Jackie after school. They were going to drop by and pick up Maggie before heading to the Curtis house. Since her dad was going to be gone most of the night, they were going to have dinner with the Curtis's. Josephine and Jackie walked out with Johnny and Pony. The guys were catching a ride with Twobit.

As they walked up to the car they were surprised to hear Elvis playing on Cherry's radio.

"Is that Jailhouse Rock?" Josephine asked Jackie.

" A better question is that Elvis," Jackie replied.

"Cherry since when do you listen to Elvis? I thought you like the Beatles?"

"I do like The Beatles. I also found I like Elvis. Jailhouse Rock is an amazing song."

"I agree, just don't tell dad I said that," Jackie chuckled.

"Well The Beatles will be my number one always, Soc or no Soc, Josephine said laughing.

Cherry turned up the radio as another song came on. Josephine couldn't wait to see Pony again. The highlight of her day was now seeing this boy. She would never have thought about it before. Everything about him was just exactly right. She couldn't call him perfect because no one was perfect. He was as close to perfect as someone could get, she was sure of it. They drove to the babysitters and Cherry walked in to pick up Maggie.

'Do you notice something different about Cherry?" Josephine asked Jackie.

"You mean other than her listening to Elvis?"

"Yeah."

"She seems stressed to me but also happy. That make sense?"

"No and yes."

"Well, I'm sure she's taking her mom's passing hard. While also taking care of Maggie."

"Of course. I don't know how she does it. Add in looking after us and it must be stressful."

"I wish we could make it easier somehow."

"Being with the guys seems to make her feel better."

"Yeah, it makes me feel better."

The twins quieted as Cherry returned with a sleeping Maggie in her arms. Josephine put her in her car seat so Cherry could get in the car.

"So what do you girls think about going shopping today before we go to the Curtis house? I haven't had Marcia to go with so I've missed it."

"That would be great," Jackie said happily.

"I agree," Josephine said.

So they headed into town for some shopping. The twins looked at pretty sweaters and long skirts. Cherry would usually look with them. After all, these were the things she usually wore. Today she wanted something different. Josephine and Jackie had already tried on the sweaters and skirts they were getting. They watched over Maggie who was awake now as they waited on Cherry to come out of the dressing room. They looked up to see Cherry coming out and their mouths dropped.

Cherry was wearing a leather jacket and a short skirt. Way shorter than anything they'd ever dare to wear. These were things they had never seen her wear before.

"So what do you guys thing?"

"It's different," Josephine commented.

"Pretty," Maggie said happily as she quickly turned her attention to the small dress Cherry had helped her pick out.

"Is that bad?"

Cherry asked though secretly bad just might be what she was looking for at this point.

"No, it's just you look like umm."

"A Greaser?" Cherry finished for Jackie.

"Hmm yes, that's exactly what you look like actually."

"So do I look good."

"You do I think. I've just never seen you as one. Never pictured it," she explained.

"Well if Maggie likes it and I like it I think I will get it."

"Would this have anything to do with Soda?" Josephine asked curiously.

"Sort of but not entirely. It's time for a change I think."

So the three of them paid for their items as Maggie relaxed in Jackie's arms with her new toy.

Josephine and Jackie were sure something was different now. Cherry looked great. It was perfectly plausible she was dressing this way just because of Soda. That didn't seem like her. Though this didn't seem like her either. There had to be something else that motivated her. Was it the loss of her mom? Her dad? The responsibility? Could be any of those things and could be none of them. It likely was at least one of them.

When they were back in the car Jackie began chatting with Maggie about her toy. Josephine studied the back of Cherry's head. She was putting together everything she'd seen so far. Something was off with Cherry and her father. Jackie thought it too but what if it were more sinister? No, she shouldn't think like that. There was no physical proof anything was going on in that household. She and her sister were in that household as well for the time being.

If something were going on than they would have noticed something. Wouldn't they? It was a big house but it was no bigger than hers. It would be impossible to hide something like that forever. Or even for a short period of time. Maybe she should talk to Pony about it. He was so smart perhaps he could quell her fears. Or more frightening he might confirm them. At least say the idea was plausible. And wasn't it? Cherry seemed nervous and feared her dad getting upset.

She never left Maggie alone at the house with him. Granted he was a man but still. This was his daughter. Wouldn't a father be capable of watching his daughter every now and then? He wasn't home much. He did just lose his wife to suicide. That could potentially make anyone a little crazy. But could it have been going on before that? Again there was no proof it was. She didn't want to ask Cherry about it. That would be to personal right? Maybe she was just overreacting. Jumping to conclusions.

They arrived at the Curtis house and got out. Once Maggie was out she rushed into Pony's arms. Then hugged Johnny before rushing off to find Darry. The twins went to join Pony and Johnny. Cherry had been waiting to see Soda all day. By the look on his face, he'd been wanting to see her too. Josephine was itching to talk to Pony now. Cherry went with Soda and the others into the kitchen. Johnny and Jackie were talking amongst themselves and laughing together.

"Hey Pony can you come outside with me for a second?" Josephine asked.

"Sure," Pony said in confusion.

Of course, he knew he would do anything if Josephine asked.

They headed outside and Josephine turned to him.

"Pony I need advice on something."

"Okay, I don't know if I'm the best person to get it from. I'll do what I can to help.

"I think something is going on with Cherry."

"What do ya mean?"

"In her home life."

"You too huh?"

"You do as well?"

"Not just me. Soda mentioned it and we all thought it sounded like something was wrong."

"I think something could be. I have no proof of it and she hasn't said anything about it."

"Well, you stay with her a lot, right? If you haven't noticed anything then maybe there's nothing to it."

"Maybe but it seems very strange doesn't it?"

"It does. Maybe will notice something if we keep watching and noticing stuff."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Johnny and Jackie were inside chuckling with each other about a joke she'd told.

"Johnny you are so cute you know."

"Ya think so?" He asked grinning.

"I know so."

"You're cute too," He said and then blushed.

Should he have told her that?

"You think?"

"I know too."

Jackie leaned forward and Johnny was sure she was about to kiss him. Oh, Golly.

"Hey, guys."

They stopped as Twobit poked his head in the door.

"Hey now was I interrupting something?" He asked smirking.

"No nothing," Johnny answered.

"Well then come on Darry has supper ready."

The two were still blushing as they headed downstairs.

Cherry was smiling as she noticed Maggie on Darrys lap. He was much younger than her father but acted way more fatherly. To a child that wasn't his. She looked around the table. These guys here were more like a family than her household. It was a shame really. But then these guys were special. All she had to do was look at Soda to realize that. Jackie sat in between her sister and Johnny. She couldn't believe she'd almost kissed him. Though she wished Twobit hadn't interrupted. She wished she'd been able to kiss him.

Josephine and Pony were on high alert. It was early yet. But they had put a plan into action. They were trying to notice everything they could. Some sign to prove or disprove their theory. Though they didn't exactly know what was going on, it was clear something was going on. That could very well be an understatement. Cherry chewed slowly as she pictured her old family dinners.

Her angry father fussing about work or something one of them had done wrong. Her mother either looking around nervously or trying to reassure them with a smile. Or worse having a look of pain and sadness on her face due to her husband's usual banter of putting her down in some way. Maggie needed this stability. Just like she needed it. Even Josephine and Maggie though their home life was stable. She thought of Marcia and wondered if it would still be that way when they returned.

"Cherry why don't we take the kids to the movies tomorrow?" Soda asked.

"Movies?"

"It will be a kid's movie so Maggiecakes can go too. I was thinking about taking the twins here and my kid brothers as well. And you and I can supervise."

Pony and Johnny both made remarks about being supervised. The twins were just happy Cherry was happy. Plus anytime they got to spend with Johnny and Pony was time well spent.

"Oh okay, that sounds nice."

"You're not the one being supervised," Pony muttered.

Johnny and the twins snickered.

"They gotta make sure ya behave," Twobit winked.

"Someone should make sure you behave," Cherry remarked.

Everyone laughed including him. But no one knew just how much her words meant.

"I always behave babe."

"That's not what I've been told."

They all laughed again.

Soda was feeling more attached to Cherry and Maggie. As well as the twins. There was just something special about Cherry. He dug her and he dug her a lot. He smiled at her beside him and she returned his smile. Did she understand how much he cared for? Even now after so little time? He hadn't even felt for Sandy like this. What was it about this girl he didn't even know? Why did she confuse him? Make him react to everything she said or did.

Darry could tell his little brothers were crushing. Just like he could tell Johnny was. Then there was Maggie. That kid sure was special. He could tell how much she meant to everyone here. She was more innocent than all of them put together. Now she didn't have a mother. He would assume a stable home either. Though Cherry seemed to take good care of her as did the twins.

He and his brothers had been much older when they lost their parents as he kept remembering now. What was a little child to do without her mother? How was a sixteen-year-old girl expected to feel that role? How could anyone? He'd felt a little fear when the guys had first started hanging out with these girls. After all, there was always a Soc and Greaser dislike for each other. The danger it might put them in. It had after all gotten the whole thing started before. Now he thought differently.

Cherry was helping Soda get through everything with Sandy. It was the closest happiness he had seen in his brother in a long time. The same could be said for Pony and Johnny. Their presence was doing a lot of good for the whole gang. Only Dally hadn't said much but that was to be expected. That was just how Dally was. If he hadn't liked them he would have said so. So all and all things were pretty good. A knock came on the door.

"Who could that be?" Darry asked.

"Someone get it. Steve ya lost the card game today so you get it," Twobit ordered.

Steve grumbled but surprisingly did it. A few seconds later they heard him yell.

"What are you doing here?!"

Soda, Twobit, and Dally jumped up and headed for the door. Darry stood up and gently gave Maggie to Cherry before heading to the door. The others followed them to investigate. They were shocked to see Randy standing in the door.

"Randy," Cherry exclaimed.

"You have some nerve pal," Dally said dangerously.

"Wait he don't want trouble. He don't care about being a Soc no more," Pony said suddenly shocking them.

"He's right," Cherry said.

"He is right," Twobit confirmed.

"What are ya doing here?" Steve asked.

"I'm looking for Marcia," he said staring at the girls.

"Marcia," Twobit said with a funny look on his face.

Cherry was feeling more nervous by the second.

"Well she ain't here," Steve said.

"But her sisters and friend are," Randy answered still looking at them.

"She's away on a trip with our parents," Jackie said quietly causing Johnny to look at her.

"I wanted to see her."

"Why yall ain't together anymore?" Twobit exclaimed.

"How do you know?"

"People talk," he exclaimed.

The irony of this was killing Cherry as Maggie apparently not being interested had fallen asleep.

"I want to work things out with her."

I think it's too late for that." Twobit said.

"Man you don't know anything!"

"Pal don't test me!" Twobit said stepping forward.

No one knew why the characteristically relaxed Twobit was getting so upset about this except Cherry and she wasn't about to tell anyone.

"Guys just calm down. There's a little girl in here who's asleep," Darry warned.

"As you can see Marcia is away with her parents right now. She isn't here and hasn't been. No one really knows where they've gone. I assume it's just a trip."

Pony was always amazed that Darry could talk properly sometimes and still sound the same as when he talked more like himself. Well if it calmed everyone down then that was a good thing.

"Josephine, Jackie, Cherry one of you, tell Marcia when she gets back I'm looking for her."

"We will," Josephine said as Jackie nodded.

Cherry couldn't say that though. Not after what she knew that no one else knew. Not even Marcia's on sisters. Randy nodded and left.

"She don't want nothin' to do with em," Twobit said darkly returning to the table.

No one knew what that was about.

"Let's return to eat," Darry said.

So everyone returned to the table to finish eating. Afterward Cherry promised to visit Soda at the DX the following day. The girls went home for the night and got ready for bed. Maggie never woke up and the twins fell asleep quickly. Cherry knew her father was already asleep to her relief. She found it hard to go to sleep again. She was too worried about Marcia and herself. She kept having dreams at night. They'd started a little over a week ago. They were dreams of her discovering her mother all over again. With all this stress she just wanted those nightmares to stop. Yet they seemed to have no ending in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

"I been waiting for ya," Soda grinned as Cherry embraced him.

"Yer visits make work days so much better."

Cherry couldn't help but giggle as Soda spoke into her ear.

"So not to bring up anythin' from yesterday. But what was up with that Randy guy?"

"Who knows? I was awfully confused myself."

"Well anyway, I'm glad yer hear. Where's Maggiecakes?"

"She is at this new daycare."

"Ya put er in a daycare?"

"I didn't. Our father did."

"Oh, well that's good I guess. Will just miss er an all."

"Don't worry I will make sure you see her. She asks all the time to go to your house even when I tell her we're going later in the day."

"She's a real good kid. Like family to all of us."

"She thinks of you the same way."

"We think of you as family as well as the twins."

That made Cherry feel good on the inside.

"Cher I got a question for you. I just don't wanna ask ya right now."

"Alright well later then?"

"If ya want ya can get Maggiecakes from daycare and bring the twins by the house later. Then we can talk."

Cherry was slightly nervous as to what this could be about. Soda didn't seem any different so hopefully, it wasn't a big deal. She was disappointed her father had put Maggie in daycare. What was the point when she was out of school on weekends and capable of watching her? Her father was never home on weekends which was a relief to her at least. She kissed Soda before letting him get back to work. Josephine and Jackie had been at their house for the day.

She figured they had to miss their house. She wondered if they missed their parents and sister like she missed her own mother. In her case, it was to a whole different level. She didn't know how she could make it without her beloved mom. In the beginning, Maggie had asked where she was and when she would come back. Lately, she hadn't been asking for her at all. She didn't their dad either but that was for a whole other reason. Cherry was sure the gang was helping Maggie as much as they were her.

She also felt sure they were helping the twins as well. It seemed they had brightened their lives in so many ways. She headed to their house and couldn't keep her mind off Marcia. Was she okay? She nor her parents had left any word. She kind of expected that, to be honest. But what did they plan on doing? Would Marcia come back at all? Would she tell anyone else? Surely they wouldn't keep it from the twins. They had done a good job of doing it so far. Only she knew at Marcia's request.

They had been friends for years so Marcia knew she could trust her. Cherry felt guilty knowing the twins didn't know. Looking them in the eyes as they wondered what the deal was. She comforted herself figuring Marcia would want to tell them herself.

"Cherry hey," Josephine said drinking a juice box as she came to the door.

Jackie was sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"How are you girls doing?

"Good," They both assured her.

"After we pick up Maggie we are invited to the Curtis house. If you want to go."

"You know we do," Jackie answered.

"You two are so obviously flirting with Johnny and Pony," Cherry laughed.

"I'm not crushing," Josephine said shaking her head.

"I am," Jackie admitted.

"Knew it," Cherry smiled in victory.

"Johnny is a very nice boy. Smart and sweet. I have nothing to be ashamed about in liking him."

"Of course you don't," Cherry agreed.

"Fine, I like Pony a lot too. That don't count for much. Doesn't mean he would like me too."

"I think he would," Jackie said.

"I think he does," Cherry voiced.

"I wish."

'You should see the way that boy looks at you. Like he's never seen something so beautiful in his entire life."

Their words made Josephine feel happy.

After they picked up Maggie they headed to the Curtis house. Twobit wasted no time in giving Maggie a piggyback ride. Cherry paid close attention to how good he was with her. Josephine and Jackie were sitting alongside Pony and Johnny talking amongst themselves. Dally watched Maggie with amusement. Something about that was so sweet to Cherry. She noticed Soda and went to embrace him. They then went outside on the porch to talk privately.

"Soda what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know if ya were alright."

"I'm fine."

"Are ya really?"

"Of course why do you ask?"

"I just want to make sure everything is alright at home."

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"The thing is things don't add up. Ya don't seem comfortable with yer dad. I hope I'm wrong but ya never leave Maggie with him. Yall never talk about ya doing anything together."

Cherry didn't know she felt the need to lie.

"He's just grieving my mother is all."

"Ya sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I trust ya."

His trusting smile made her feel way worse.

"Thank you for asking."

"No problem always. Let's get back in there."

"Let's."

Cherry felt bad about lying to him. At the same time, this was her secret. She didn't want anyone knowing about what happened in her household. Not like anyone could do anything about it anyway. If anyone did learn the truth it risked Cherry and Maggie's home life into becoming much worse. Cherry would take it but she couldn't have that happening to Maggie. She had to protect her no matter what. Strangely enough, it felt safe among the gang. Safe with Soda.

She longed to tell him. With the gang present, she longed to tell them all everything. But she couldn't. She smiled to see Maggie playing with Pony and Johnny. She had taken a liking to all of them but those two especially. And Darry. How she wished Maggie could stay here instead. If only they both could say here instead. They would be better off. That she knew for sure.

"So Josephine," Pony began.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"If maybe you would like to go to the upcoming school dance?"

"The school dance?"

"Yeah only if ya wanted. I don't usually go. If ya don't feel comfortable we don't have to. I know going with a Greaser might cause problems. Soda and Steve will be there too. I just."

"I would love to Pony," Josephine said happily.

"Really?"

"Of course. I was kind of hoping you would ask me."

"Really?"

"Haha yes."

"Well, I just figured."

"I don't care that you're a Greaser. You're asking me to the dance and I'm going to say yes."

His heart fluttered at the way her eyes twinkled. They smiled at each other not even caring that Johnny and Jackie had heard everything. That got Johnny thinking. If his best friend had just asked Josephine to the dance and she'd accepted his invitation, then why couldn't he ask Jackie? He really wanted to. Would she say yes? He could push his luck today right.

"Hey, Johnny?"

"Yeah? He asked looking at Jackie.

How was it possible she was even more beautiful?

"Would you feel like escorting me to the dance?"

"Oh wow um-"

"No I mean you don't have to if you don't want too."

"No I mean I do. Um, I want to. If you do."

"I do want too."

"Okay good deal," he beamed.

Well, so they now had dates to the dance then. Soda hadn't talked with them but he was thinking about asking Cherry himself. With the more serious talk of earlier, he had completely forgotten to ask her.

"Cherry can ya come here for a second again?"

"Sure?" She asked curiously.

"Can I go?" Maggie asked eagerly.

"Course ya can kid!" Soda said picking her up and putting her on his shoulders.

She laughed thinking that was the coolest thing ever as they headed into the kitchen.

"What is it Soda?"

"Well, I was wondering if ya would do me the honor of letting me take ya to the dance?"

"The school dance?"

"Yeah, Johnny and Pony were planning on asking Jackie and Josephine. Steve and I will be there anyway since he's taking Evie. Will be there to watch over em. Ya don't have to go. I can understand if ya don't feel comfortable or it's the Greaser or Soc thing."

"No Soda actually I was thinking about going."

"Well, what do ya think Maggie? Should Cherry say yes?"

"Yeah!" Maggie said happily from Soda's arms.

"Say yes!" She said to Chery with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Cherry said making Soda's face light up even more.

Cherry had been planning on going to keep her mind off things. She'd never thought Soda would ask her but she was glad he did. Now she just needed to think of somewhere for Maggie to be. She doubted her dad would be home. Especially if he was Maggie didn't need to be there.

"So I hear someone is going to the dance then?"

They turned as Darry walked into the room.

"Ya spying Darrel?" Soda asked.

"Nah. Ya just saying that proved ya must have asked her and she must have said yes. I just heard from Pony and Johnny there taking the twins. Told me ya might be going too."

"Yeah, we are," Soda said.

"Well, then I could watch Maggie for the night if ya don't have anywhere else for her."

"You're sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. Maggiecakes is family like the rest of ya. It will probably just be me and her that night. Sound fun?" He asked turning to Maggie.

"Yes," she said holding on to Soda tighter.

She seemed very excited by that prospect.

"Okay, it's settled then. Thank you. I didn't know what I would do with her before now. I wasn't sure I could find someone to watch her."

"Well, she is always welcome here no charge."

Cherry smiled at him in appreciation.

"Sounds like ya better take the girls shopping for dresses. Maybe ya can all go together."

"Who?" Cherry asked looking at her future date to the dance.

"Ya know with Evie, Sylvia, and Kathy. Well if Sylvia will go. Dal don't really like those things. They will probably go somewhere else on that night."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I highly doubt they will like us too much. Especially Evie. Wasn't she friends with Sandy?"

"She was but even she didn't like what she did. They will warm up to ya promise. They may seem like typical Greaser girls and they are. But they ain't judgmental really. Kathy can get along with anyone. Long as you ain't trying to get with Dal or Steve, Sylvia and Evie will like ya."

"Well, that's a relief I guess. I just hope they treat Josephine and Jackie alright. Their best friends' sisters. Their parents trusted me to look after them. I would feel bad if they were around people they shouldn't be."

"They will be fine. Wouldn't have them around em if I thought they weren't. Or around Maggiecakes."

"Xactly. She needs good role models like er sister," Darry said moving to the stove to begin cooking.

"Okay, that sounds good then."

The others might be okay but Kathy. She was a nice person from what she could tell. That still didn't change the fact of what happened between Twobit and Marcia. In truth, she never would have seen it coming. If she had seen paid attention it would have actually made sense. The way they hit it off that night."

"Cherry?"

"Yeah?" She asked looking up.

"I asked did ya like meatloaf?"

"Oh sorry yeah," she said looking at Darry with an embarrassed smile.

She felt a lot better as they all set down to eat. After the meal, they headed home. Her dad had long stopped complaining about the twins staying there. When the girls were all in bed she felt she could relax. They didn't really attend church often so she was able to sleep in most Sundays. She could really use the sleep. She headed downstairs for a glance of water and was startled as her father's hand reached out to grab her.

"What are you doing home so late?" He demanded.

She hadn't even noticed if his car was home or not. She was so used to him not being there. Usually when he came in she and the girls were long gone to bed. She wished she was in bed now. Her dad had no qualms about doing anything in front of Maggie. But he did make sure not to do anything in front of the twins. They could always go back and tell their parents when they arrived. He couldn't have anyone knowing that. She smelled alcohol on his breath letting her know what he'd been up to that night.

"I just got in a few minutes ago. I'm heading to bed," she said carefully.

"Where were you?"

"We went out."

"Where?" He demanded gripping her arm tighter.

"At their house." She said quickly.

"The twin's house?"

"Yes," she lied.

Cherry didn't like lying no matter the reason. However, she wasn't about to tell her father where they had really been. He wouldn't be happy with her being in a Greaser household. Especially with a bunch of boys. No lying would have to do for now.

"Well, you need to stop babysitting them. You getting paid?"

"No."

"Cherry there taking advantage of you."

He sighed and let go of her arm much to her relief.

"They aren't."

Slap.

She held her face in shock. The sting was ever present as she tried not to cry.

"Don't you act like you know more than me."

"I wasn't."

"Go to bed!"

She was quick to comply. He yelled it and she hoped he didn't wake up the girls upstairs. As she got back upstairs she checked on everyone. Thankfully they were all asleep. She went to the bathroom to turn on the light and see her face. There was a small red mark that would hopefully be gone by morning. Thankfully it hadn't been any worse than it was. As long as he didn't hit Maggie or the twins she was okay. She headed off to bed hoping tomorrow would be better.

The next morning when she woke up she looked at her face. Her face was a little red but nothing a little makeup wouldn't cover up. She applied the makeup as she got ready for her day. Usually, she wouldn't be using makeup if she were spending the day at home. Since the death of her mother, her father was getting steadily worse. So she tried to keep herself and the girls away as much as possible.

As Josephine played with Maggie, Jackie approached Cherry.

"Hey Cherry were you alright last night?"

"I was fine why?"

"I thought I heard yelling. Though I suppose I could have imagined it."

"You must have. I certainly don't recall any yelling."

"Oh alright then."

Jackie said nothing else but she was sure she'd heard yelling. This yelling she'd recognized as an adult male voice. One that could have only come from Cherry's father. She figured he could be grieving over Andrea's death. Being his wife it would have been difficult for him. Maybe he lost his temper and yelled. Something seemed off about him. She couldn't quite place it. She should tell someone.

 **Thank you to all who have reviewed! I appreciate it tremendously and hope you continue to enjoy:)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aint saying you're wrong but are you sure?" Josephine asked.

"I'm not sure about anything but I believe that's what I heard."

"Well you might be right but why would we never have noticed before?"

"Josie you can never be sure if you aren't on the inside. I don't know that it happened before. Maybe it's been since his wife died and he's dealing with it wrong."

"He's always been different though hasn't he?"

"He really has but I never knew anything about him behaving this way. We practically live in his house and never see him."

"Maybe that's for the best."

"Perhaps but that's another thing. Why did Mom and Dad go on a trip with Marcia during the school year?"

"Who knows besides them? They sure didn't tell us."

"For some reason, we don't know when they usually tell us everything. They haven't let anyone know. Maybe it's something bad."

"Our family are good people so what could it be?"

"I don't know maybe I'm wrong about both things."

"It's worth asking Cherry about in both cases. Though I doubt she knows much more than we do about our family. She has been acting different lately so maybe it's connected."

"True though maybe everything is fine and she is just grieving. You know grief can make you do strange things."

"I have considered that many times even relating to Cherry's dad. I just can't shake the feeling something is wrong."

"Well, she will be here soon to get ready for the dance so we could ask her then."

"I don't want ruin her night or ours. Besides, it's the first time we have dates as well as the first time she's been with anyone except Bob."

"Your right so it can wait till later."

Cherry arrived not long after with her dress and Maggie in tow. They had decided to get dressed at their house last minute. At first, they were going to do it at Cherry's but she'd said her dad had work friends over and would be disturbed. They had only picked out their dresses a few days ago. The three of them put their dresses on and applied their makeup while Maggie watched with mild interest.

She wanted to get dressed up herself but being just a child she paid attention to the television as well.

"Now what do you think?" Josephine asked turning to her sister and Cherry.

"You look beautiful."

"No, you look better."

"We all look good." The three girls chuckled before Cherry carefully picked up Maggie.

"How do you think we look?"

"Good," She said looking them over her eyes lighting up. As little as she was there was no doubt she would be doing the same thing one day.

The girls packed into Cherry's car and headed to the Curtis household listening to Elvis. While they were on their way the guys had already gotten ready to go as well. They made a small attempt to dress up in dress pants and shirts. They wanted to make an effort for their girls though they really didn't enjoy dressing this way.

"I don't know if this was a good idea or not," Pony said frowning. He and Johnny couldn't believe they actually had dates to the dance. Or they were taking beautiful girls like Jackie and Josephine. Soda was extremely happy about being able to take Cherry. He hadn't been this happy since before Sandy left.

Steve was waiting for Evie to arrive while Twobit was waiting on Kathy. Something about him had been different lately but none of them could put their finger on it. They only knew he had been different and no one could figure out why.

"Sheesh Pony it's gonna be great," Soda said reassuring them =.

"Less ya make a fool of yerselfs," Steve said causing Soda to smack him.

"What?"

"Leave em along they are nervous enough as it is."

"They got nothin' to worry bout."

Darry smiled at their banter. He'd done things like this before his parents passed away. He wished he could have a significant other one day. Right now he couldn't possibly due to all his responsibilities. Soon the girls would be here and he could settle on the fact he was going to spend some time with Maggie. All the girls had been welcome additions to the gang but none so more than Maggie. That little girl had become as important to him as she had to the entire gang. She adored them just as much as they adored her he was sure of it.

Cherry pulled in just as Evie and Kathy arrived. Cherry wasn't ready to see Evie yet. Being Sandy's best friend she didn't know how she would take her being with Soda. Though if Evie were smart she would realize it was Sandy's doing and Soda couldn't stay single if she was gone. She also didn't really want to see Kathy. Obviously, Kathy was innocent in everything. That didn't mean Cherry wasn't protective of Marcia. Though it didn't guarantee anything whatsoever.

Evie and Kathy got out first both ignoring the others as they headed inside. Cherry frowned watching them.

"I wanna see Pony and Johnny!" Maggie said excitedly.

"So do we," Jackie said chuckling.

Josephine picked up Maggie and they headed inside. Darry was at the door having already let Evie and Kathy in. No sooner had they gotten in then Maggie rushed for Johnny and Pony hugging them both. After hugging them she happily hugged the rest of the gang before running to Darry demanding to be picked up by him. Of course, he obliged happily. Soda couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at Cherry. She looked like an angel and he didn't think he'd seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

Pony and Johnny were stunned as they looked at Josephine and Jackie. They had never imagined anyone looking as good in dresses as they currently were. They were sure their cheeks were tinted red. Evie glared at Cherry as she wrapped her arms around Steve. Kathy wasn't bothered as she had her arms around Twobit. He, however, was enjoying the looks on his friend's faces. Particularly Johnny and Pony. Dally was battling a hangover in Johnny's room but he came down to see everyone.

He was very impressed. He and Sylvia never went to these dances. Not that that mattered as she had cheated on him once again. The guy was just lucky she hadn't told him who it was. Otherwise, he would have beaten him to a bloody pulp. He still would if he figured out who it was. Currently, Sylvia wasn't telling. He smirked at Pony and Johnny wondering how they would do at their first time taking girls to the dance. He turned and headed back to the room to sleep off his hangover.

Jackie smiled shyly at Johnny walking up to him.

"Hey."

"Jackie ya look ya look amazing," He exclaimed.

"Really?" She said her face heating up.

"Yeah better than anyone I've ever seen."

"You look good too."

"Thanks."

Pony stepped forward to Josephine who had suddenly gotten shy herself. Pony seeing her like this was so embarrassing. He had a look of shock on his face and she wondered if she looked that bad.

"Josephine ya look great!"

He wondered if he should have said that. Maybe she'd laugh at him. Instead, the look on her face was one of shock. Had he said something wrong to upset her?

"Thank you Pony you look so different."

"Hope it's a good thing."

"It is."

"Good."

The two of them knew their smiles had to look so strange.

Soda felt a huge grin come on his face as he stared at the absolute beauty that was Cherry Valance. It was almost as if she wasn't real. Cherry walked up to him interested in his expression.

"So how do I look?"

"Ya look mazing just amazing," he said adding on the a.

"Thank you."

"Yeah she looks alright'," Evie said glaring.

Cherry chose to ignore her as Steve warned her to be nice. He was happy to see Soda so happy after so long he wasn't going to allow Evie to ruin it with her comments. Of course, she was loyal to Sandy and the two still had telephone contact. However, that wasn't going to change the fact Sandy had wronged Soda and hurt him immensely. No one had made him smile the way he was now except Cherry.

For his part Steve liked Cherry. He also liked twins as well. If there was no Cherry then that meant no more Maggie. The gang was very attached to that little girl and none of them wanted to give her up.

"So how ya Socs get ready for a dance?" Twobit asked the girls jokingly.

"Same as anyone I guess," Josephine answered with her own chuckle.

"Well we need to get going if were eating before the dance," Steve said.

Cherry walked over hugging Maggie.

"Darry are you sure you're okay watching Maggie?"

"Of course. She and I are gonna go eat at McDonald's then come back here and watch some television before bed."

"Alright then thanks."

"No problem."

The ladies all packed into Steve's huge truck while the guys rode in the back. They wouldn't allow those ladies to get their dresses dirty. Cherry and the girls piled into the back while Evie drove and Kathy rode shotgun. This was going to be awkward. Evie and Kathy talked amongst themselves making it a point not to involve the girls in their conversation. The guys were all talking together as they rode on the back of the truck. This was new for the Soc girls to go to a dance this way.

"So Cherry how ya doing since Bob?"

Evie's voice interrupted the silence of the quietness that enveloped them all just a few moments ago. By the tone of her voice they could tell she wasn't asking out of real concern rather she was asking as a way to insult her while finding out all the information she could."

"I'm doing fine."

"Ya know it's a shame bout him dying. Put Soda's friend and kid brother in danger too. Can't believe he'd date ya."

Cherry couldn't believe Evie would say something like that. The guys were all oblivious as they continued to laugh on the back of the truck. The twins were quiet as they tensely tried to keep from saying anything. Kathy also stayed quiet enjoying what Evie was saying and was curious to what Cherry's response would be.

"Soda is aware that had nothing to do with me. It wasn't my fault in the slightest."

"Really becuz the way I heard it ya and that other Soc girl Marcia went walking with the guys and caused the Soc's to start the whole thing."

The twins tensed at the mention of their sister as Cherry winced at the fact she had felt a little guilty about that night.

"We didn't know nor tell them to do what they did," She stated trying to keep her cool.

"Ya know that started the rumble Steve coulda got hurt in."

"I didn't tell them to have a rumble and in fact I hate fights."

"Why ya trying to dress like a Greaser all of a sudden? Cuz darlin' ya are all Soc."

"You don't know anything about us. I don't have to be a Soc or a Greaser. Tonight I'm just a young woman enjoying a dance with her boyfriend."

She didn't miss Evie's grimace at the word.

"Ya mean Sandy's boyfriend."

"The one who cheated on him," Cherry spat back.

"Ya watch yer mouth Soc!"

"We all need to calm down," Josephine interjected.

"Let's just enjoy the night," Jackie said sighing.

Evie grumbled and turned the radio up loudly. Cherry shrugged her shoulders because at least it was Elvis. The girl had good music taste if nothing else. The twins were currently questioning what they had gotten themselves into.

In the back of the truck, the guys were oblivious to everything.

"How ya think there doin'?" Twobit asked.

"Good I hope," Soda said staring at the back of Cherry's head. Steve really hoped Evie managed to hold her tongue. Pony and Johnny just hoped the twins were okay in there with Evie. Neither of them had had ever liked her much due to her rude personality.

"They are fine I'm sure. Evie has the radio on I think."

"Good then maybe she won't be saying much," Soda commented.

"Well she usually does that when she's mad"

"Well that's great," Soda rolled his eyes.

"Chicks are weird," Twobit commented.

"Shoot I think they're smart and beautiful," Johnny said quietly. He felt this was especially true for Jackie.

"Yeah like Josephine," Pony said then blushed when he realized he said it allowed.

"Never thought you boys would be with date's wow ya grew up," Twobit chuckled.

"Shut up," Pony and Johnny said in embarrassment. They just wanted to enjoy their night with their dates and new girlfriends.

"Shoot don't sweat it. We are all gonna have fun," Soda said with confidence.

They arrived at the dance and the guys hopped off the truck seconds after Evie parked. She shut the door before the girls could get out just as Kathy had done. Cherry rolled her eyes opening the driver's door while Josephine opened the passenger's seat to climb out. The twins shyly went up to Pony and Johnny and took their hands. Cherry tried not to glare at Evie as she got to Soda.

He took her into his arms and kissed her. Yeah who cared about Evie? Everything was okay. The group walked in and expected some looks. True to form they got several. Soda didn't even attend school anymore so it was a shock to see him there. That was doubled by the fact he was with Cherry Valance. Everyone was aware she hadn't been with anyone since the death of Bob and death of her mother. Yet here she was with the brother of one of the guys who'd killed Bob in their minds. Then there was the fact Johnny and Pony were here with Jackie and Josephine. That seemed strange all on its own.

"Let's dance," Soda said with a grin.

"I would love to," Cherry said happily. She was ready to just let loose and dance with Soda. Not caring who saw her.

Jackie watched them closely seeing how much fun they were having. She decided to do something bold she never usually did as she turned to Johnny.

"Johnny, would you like to dance?"

Johnny looked at her in shock for a moment. Then he realized he couldn't let this moment pass.

"Yeah sure," He grinned taking her hand and leading her toward the dance floor. Pony observed them and realized if Johnny could do it then he could do it.

"Josephine ya wanna dance?"

"Yes, I would love too."

Cherry wrapped his arms around Soda for a slow song.

"Ya look so beautiful tonight Chery just like ya always do."

"Thank you," Cherry said smiling at him gratefully.

"I'm glad ya came with me tonight."

"I'm glad I did too. I'm glad I have you really I am."

"I'm glad I have you. Before ya, I wasn't really happy. Sandy messed me up real bad."

"I'm sorry she did that. I don't like to judge others but I can honestly say she was real stupid for doing that."

"Well, she ain't even on my mind anymore. All I can think about is you."

As she looked into his eyes she knew it was the truth. "You're all I can think about too."


	8. Chapter 8

Once the dance was over everyone returned to the Curtis household. Well, Steve and Evie stayed on the porch doing who knows what. Cherry smiled seeing Maggie asleep in Darry's lap.

"Did she have fun?"

"She did. We watched all her favorite cartoons and children's movies. Popped her some popcorn and then she fell asleep.

"Thank you again for watching her."

"No problem. Ya know I don't mind."

"Well I'm getting some chocolate cake and milk," Twobit announced heading for the kitchen.

"Get me some," Kathy said.

"I don't know how you eat cake this late at night," Dally said lighting a cigarette in the doorway.

"I am kind of tired," Jackie yawned.

"Well, yer all welcome to spend the night here. In separate rooms right Dar?" Soda said smirking.

"Yeah, separate rooms and that's fine."

"Looks like Steve and Evie are gonna need one," Pony said frowning.

"They always do," Johnny said yawning.

"Well yall girls take turns in the bathroom getting changed. We got some clothes ya can kind of fit." Cherry felt comfortable and happy in her boyfriend's clothes. She was a little unhappy to see Evie and Kathy were staying the night too. There wasn't really much she could do about that so she chose to ignore it. As she came out of the bathroom and observed every other girl she realized something. They were all wearing their respective boyfriend's clothing. It was kind of cool.

Twobit, Kathy, Evie, Steve, Dally, and Darry settled on the couch to watch television. Johnny and Jackie slipped upstairs to be by themselves. They settled on Johnny's bed to talk.

"I never thought I'd be going to a dance with a pretty girl."

"Well ya did and for the record, I never thought I'd be going with such a handsome boy like you."

"Can ya tell I'm blushing?"

"Not at all Johnny." The two chuckled before Johnny leaned forward to kiss her.

"Jackie ya looked beautiful tonight like ya always do. I'm lucky to have ya."

"I'm lucky to have you. And I have to say this now before I forget. You are a new person. Sure you're a lot like you were before. You also have the chance to be a new person, a better person. You can be happy now. With all your friends and me."

"I want us both to be happy," He said kissing her back. They were on his bed right now. They weren't at that point right now. One day they might be and Jackie wanted to prepare for it. Josephine had gone outside with Pony on the porch steps. They held hands as they stared out into the darkness.

"Did ya have a good time tonight?"

"I did especially with you."

"I never thought anyone would say that."

"Say what?"

"That they had a good time with me."

"Oh Pony."

"Not like a girl or anything. I just never cared bout him much till now." His grin melted her heart.

"I'm just glad I'm the one you care about."

"I do."

"So back to our earlier discussion. I don't know why any girl wouldn't enjoy their time with you. Lucky for me I must be the only girl."

"I'm glad ya are." They were quiet for a while only hearing the sounds of laughing from inside.

"Do you feel any better since everything has happened?"

"What do ya mean exactly?"

"Since everything with Bob."

"Being friends with Cherry and meeting you and Maggiecakes helped me a lot."

"I'm glad. I thought it would still be hard for you."

"Nah it helps too that Jackie has made Johnny so happy. I've never seen him so happy. The gangs been telling me I've never been happier either."

"Really?"

"That's what they're saying."

"Is it true?"

"Yeah, it is. It really is."

The next few days went by relatively ordinary. Cherry brought herself Maggie and the twins to the Curtis house. No one else was supposed to be home. Everyone was either at work or detention thanks to Twobit. They just told Cherry to go ahead and bring everyone over for the day. Cherry was happy to keep herself and them away from her father.

"So what did Twobit do?" She asked curiously.

"Apparently he had a firecracker in his pocket and it went off in class," Josephine explained.

"How did Johnny and Pony get in trouble too?"

"They just happened to be there and were punished as well by default," Jackie said.

"Wow."

As they sat on the porch doing their homework Maggie played with toys.

"I'm gonna use the restroom," Cherry announced standing up.

"Alright," Jackie said.

As she headed to the bathroom she paused hearing female voices inside. What in the world? She tiptoed up to the door and jumped as it flew open.

"What are you doing here?" Evie said in clear disgust.

"I suppose I could ask you the same question," Cherry retorted. Just then Kathy appeared from behind her

"You're here?"

"Yes, Soda told me to bring the girls all here."

"Of course," Evie rolled her eyes.

"Well I didn't see either of you at school today so I know no one told you to be here."

"Better than going home though that ain't none of yer business," Evie responded.

"No it ain't," Kathy added.

"Maybe not but it is Darry, Soda, and Pony's business."

"They won't mind us being here."

"So you didn't tell them?"

"Because they won't care," Kathy said.

"I don't understand why you no good Socs keep hanging round anyway."

"Evie whether you like it or not we are dating Steve's friends. We're going to be around. The gangs all taking to Maggie as well."

"Lucky you have her to use as a prop." Cherry chose to ignore that as she clearly wasn't in the mood. Evie and Kathy were apparently done too because they walked past her. She shook her head going into the bathroom. Sitting down the toilet to relieve herself she wondered what they could have possibly been doing. As she stood up she accidentally kicked over the trash can.

"Very clumsy Cherry," She said chuckling. As she reached to pick it up she paused. What was that? She never thought she'd be reaching into a trash can. She pulled out the flattened box and her eyes widened. It was to a pregnancy test. She couldn't help herself as she looked through the contents of the trashcan in hopes of locating the pregnancy test. It just wasn't there meaning they took it with them. Now obviously the test had been taken by one of them. Which one?

Was it positive or negative? If it were negative what was the big deal of hiding it? Though she could see why that would make sense. Maybe they didn't want anyone to know about it. It was more likely it was positive. Otherwise, where would the test be? Why would they have taken the test and left the box? Granted it was well hidden and they hadn't planned on her finding the box.

So which one was pregnant? Assuming one of them was. Evie or Kathy? If they were being secretive then Steve and or Twobit must not know. Why did they take it here at the Curtis house? Unless their home lives really difficult like her own. Now she was very curious. She headed back outside to the porch.

"What were Evie and Kathy doing here?" Josephine asked. Cherry wanted to tell them but figured Maggie might hear it and say something.

"I will have to tell you both later. Should we go inside? I think someone needs a nap."

"No," Maggie whined as her older sister chuckled.

"Come on. I will let Jackie tuck you in." Maggie liked the sound of that and launched herself into Jackie's arms. As she took her up to the bedroom Josephine sat beside Cherry on the sofa.

"I will tell you as soon as Jackie gets back." After a few minutes, Jackie returned and sat on the other side of Cherry.

"She's asleep. Didn't take her long."

"Good I'm sure she will have a nice nap."

"So what were you going to tell us?"

"Okay don't say anything but I found the box of a pregnancy test in the trashcan." Jackie gasped.

"Well I know Pony's not pregnant," Josephine commented.

"Yeah well, you know who was here and in the bathroom."

"Evie and Kathy."

"Yes, so it had to be one of them."

"Why would they take it here and why leave evidence? You couldn't find the actual test?"

"No, they must have taken it with them. I have no idea why they didn't take it all."

"I wonder how Steve or Twobit would do as a dad."

"Apparently we're going to find out soon."

Later in the day, everyone came to the house as did Evie and Kathy. The girls all looked for any signs of pregnancy or any sign anyone else knew. They ate no differently than normal. If they were mean they could have mentioned they'd been here earlier but they didn't. Josephine however, had another plan.

"So have you guys heard about the new parenting class there offering at school?" Evie, Kathy, Cherry, and Jackie all nearly choked on their food.

"Parenting class," Pony said curiously.

"Yeah, apparently they think it's important for us to know it ahead of time."

"Or right now for all these chicks that get pregnant," Dally said chuckling.

"Might want to worry about Sylvia then," Steve responded.

"Yeah we're pretty careful she knows I don't do kids."

"A parenting class is a wonderful idea for everyone to take. Ya need to know this stuff," Darry said.

"Yeah. Cause girls are getting pregnant," Soda said. Cherry touched his arm knowing Sandy and her pregnancy was still a touchy subject for him.

"I want no part of fatherhood. Could ya imagine Twobit being a parent?" Steve chuckled. Both Evie and Kathy looked down nervously. Well, when they weren't glaring at Josephine.

"I think I'd be a great daddy. What do ya think Kath?"

"Yeah," She said smiling at him. If Kathy was the one pregnant it was horrible for Marcia. Cherry didn't even want to think about it. She really hoped it was Evie.

Cherry turned her attention to Maggie who was playing with her food.

"To tell ya the truth Maggiecakes here made me rethink kids. For the future I mean," Johnny said suddenly. Jackie blushed beside him thinking about them having kids together. They were only fourteen so it was very soon to be thinking about that. The idea was still an appealing one albeit one that made her nervous.

"Yeah I want kids too," Pony said thoughtfully. Josephine hadn't meant to start this conversation but she was very interested in the results. Pony wanted kids and she wanted kids. Of course, they were too young to be thinking about that now. What if in the future they were still together? Everyone around the table was deep in thought except for Dally who didn't care and Maggie who was too young to understand. As they began to clear up Evie got Cherry's attention.

"I need to talk to ya." Cherry nodded and slipped off with her to another room.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Ya told Josephine and Jackie. Who else did ya tell?"

"No one else."

"Why is she saying stuff like that?"

"We want to know what's going on so we can help."

"Yeah right."

"We do."

"There ain't nothing. Nothing is wrong."

"I found a box."

"So big deal?"

"A box to a pregnancy test."

"Why was ya messing in the trashcan?"

"Why did you leave the box and not the test?"

"No one took a test."

"One of you is pregnant otherwise you would say so right?"

"We wouldn't tell ya nothin' and we don't have ta."

"Is it you Evie?"

"No, it's not."

"Kathy?" Evie looked away from her not saying a word. Poor Kathy and poor Marcia.

"She hasn't told Twobit yet."

"She can't be pregnant."

"Well, she is." Evie didn't understand what Cherry was referring to.

"What's she going to do?"

"I don't know but don't nobody need to be saying a word till Kathy tells him." Cherry thought of Soda and how Sandy had left after her pregnancy. How Marcia…

"Don't tell nobody," Evie said again. "No one else needs to know till she tells him."

"Okay, no one else will know."

"Pass it along then," She said heading past her. Cherry returned to the room and Josephine looked at her guiltily. She now felt she shouldn't have spoken in front of everyone like that. Someone being pregnant wasn't her business to tell. If it had been her in that position she would want to tell everyone when she was ready. She needed to apologize to both of them. Tonight just might not be the night to do it. Cherry observed Kathy who didn't seem any different than normal.

She smiled as Twobit threw Maggie up in the air causing her to giggle. When he put her down the last time she rushed over to Pony and lifted her small arms for him to take her. Then she reached for Johnny next. Cherry smiled as Soda came to put his arm around her.

"Ya okay, tonight?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Ya just seem distracted is all. You and the twins."

"We are just about school."

"That all?"

"And my dad."

"Ya haven't seen him lately have ya?"

"No, I think it's better I don't for a while. He took moms death so hard." Cherry couldn't stand lying to him but she wasn't ready to tell anyone about her dad yet. She was likely just overreacting about his demeanor anyway. Soda was sure she wasn't telling him everything but didn't want to push her.

"I can understand that."

"I miss her a lot and I'm sure Maggie does."

"I still miss my parents and Darry and Pony do too. Heck, the gang all misses them." Cherry wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Soda."

"I love ya too."

Jackie took Johnny's hand. He smiled down at her.

"Hey, Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya like kids?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I really got close with Maggiecakes. I wanna protect her. I didn't have that growing up and I want her to have it."

"I want that for her too and I hope she has it." The truth was Jackie had long been wondering what going on with Cherry's dad. She just had no way to prove anything. Cherry hadn't said and she couldn't just start accusing a man of something he didn't do. This was something she and Josephine agreed on.

Josephine leaned her head on Pony's shoulder.

"Pon I did something today I wish I didn't."

"What do ya mean?"

"I said something without thinking that could really have hurt someone."

"Everyone says things without thinking or they don't mean sometimes."

"That doesn't make me feel much better."

"Ya should apologize then."

"True but what if they don't accept it?"

"Least ya can say ya tried. Ya did your part. They don't accept it and that's on them."

"Thanks, Pony I will be right back." She kissed him on his cheek before going up to Evie and Kathy. Steve was curious what that was about and looked over at Soda with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Cherry. She watched the scene unfold seeming to know what was going on. Jackie was also watching in wonder.

"Evie, Kathy can I speak with you both?" Evie didn't seem to like that idea but Kathy spoke first.

"Sure." She nodded at Evie and three girls walked into the other room.

"What's going on tonight?" Darry said shaking his head.

"No idea," Steve spoke up.

"Girls are girls I guess," Dally said taking a drag off his cigarette.

'What do ya want?" Evie said angrily.

"I want to apologize." She braced for the reaction.


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
